


Dreams And Sleepless Nights

by heathenseyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly feels, Comforting Dean, Dean Is The Best Big Brother, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, No Slash, Ok Maybe Pre-Slash If You Squint And Tilt Your Head But I Don't Think So, Sam Will Always Be His Sammy, Season/Series 01, The feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathenseyes/pseuds/heathenseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam keeps dreaming, is there anything Dean can do to help him? Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams And Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Author's Note: I couldn't help myself, really I couldn't. It was another written ages ago that I just brought over to the AO3 during SPN's first season. I'll go hang my head in shame over in the corner.
> 
> And no Beta. Tried to catch all I could, but I am not fantastic at that part.

Sam lay back on the bed, closing his eyes as he breathed in deeply, just thankful to be home.

Seeing Dean again after the past couple of years, it had been hard to just let him go after their dad by himself.

A part of Sam had wanted to go with his brother. After all, for most of their lives, it had been just the two of them. Even after being away from Dean and that life for so long it had been startling easy to fall back into it. Sam guessed their father had taught them well. He had ingrained into their very bones how to protect themselves from the things that went bump in the night, how to hunt, how to lie, how to run. It had all come back so easily. For John Winchester the hunt was his life and he had tried to make it his sons' as well. John had never been the father to Sam that Dean had been. Dean had been the one to soothe his nightmares, chase away the boogie man, bandage his injuries, and make sure he was fed. 

John being gone...well he was gone a lot. That wasn't new. Dean being out there on his own. No back-up. That didn't sit right with Sam. 

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would see about taking some time off. Just a couple of weeks. Just long enough to make sure Dean had some one looking out for him for once. Tomorrow. For tonight he would be home and wait for Jessica. Tonight he would pretend just for a little while longer that everything was fine. The softness of the bed began to lull him into a slight doze when something hit his face.

The spot of wetness was quickly followed by another and another. Sam frowned, jerking his face to the side, shaking his head he opened his eyes, and screamed.

"No! Jess!" 

"Why?" Jess whispered and suddenly she screamed as fire consumed her. He screamed her name again and again and then there were hands, they were pulling him away.

No.

Wait.

They were shaking him awake.

"Sam." Dean shouted as he shook his brother, his brow furrowed with worry. "Damn it, wake up!"

Sam struggled up out of the couch of their motel room. The blanket Dean had laid over him while he slept tangled around his legs, causing him to stumble forwards. He began to fall and crashed into his brother's shorter frame, dragging him down. Dean let out a grunt as Sam fell on top of him and the younger Winchester looked down, still blinking owlishly, mind still sluggish as he fought away the last webs of sleep that still clung to him.

"Dude," struggling Dean pushed Sam off of him and stood up. "It was another damned dream, wasn't it? How much sleep have you had?" Dean held out a hand to help his brother to his feet and Sam pushed the offered hand away, choosing to struggle to his feet on his own. He steadfastly ignored the way he was swaying unsteadily. He didn't need help. He could handle himself. He just needed some coffee. 

"I've had enough sleep—" he started and then the room started moving. Dean hurried forwards, grabbing onto Sam's arms, lending his strength to keep Sam on his feet. 

"Shit you have. That's the most I've seen you sleep in the last three days and it was only for thirty minutes! You're going to kill yourself. Or me. I need you to protect my back Sam and you can't do that if you won't SLEEP!" 

Sam held onto Dean's arm and steadied himself.

"No, I'm okay, its okay. I'm fine" He slurred out and Dean shook his head in disgust.

"Whatever. Come on, man." Carefully the elder Winchester turned his brother around, steering him towards one of the two full beds that dominated the majority of the dingy room.

"I don't need-" Sam began and started to move away but Dean's hand were there, pushing him steadily onwards.

"Shut up and get in." Dean growled.

Sam remained stubborn, resisting Dean's ministrations for as long as he could. He tried to move away again and Dean gave him a sharp shove, sending him crashing onto the bed.

With quick and none too gentle movements, Dean yanked the blanket from underneath Sam, grumbling beneath his breath to softly for Sam to make out the words. Dean's expression gentled as he pulled the covers up and over his brother though. "I already got dad in the wind. You can't go cutting out on me too, Sammy. Now, I want you to stay there and to sleep." As Dean started to move away, Sam felt a rush of panic. His hand shot out from beneath the blanket and quickly latched onto his brother's arm, stopping him from walking away.

"I can't." Sam pleaded, the words barely whispered.

"Listen, you have too."

"No, Dean, I can't every time…every time I fall asleep, I see, I see…" Sam turned away, hiding his face as he felt the tears threatening to start flowing.

Dean looked at his brother silently for several moments before he cursed and toed off his shoes. "Dude, I swear to God, if you tell any one about this," he mumbled under his breath and lifted the covers, crawling beneath them to settle in beside his brother.

Sam remained facing the opposite direction for short time before he finally turned and rested his head on the pillow that Dean's back was propped against. Dean launched into a story, something involving Bobby and a gnome that had taken to the gruff man to the horror of everyone involved. Sam lost trail of the words quickly and focused on the warmth of his brother, the sound of his voice. Within minutes he was asleep, his face relaxed as the exhaustion overtook him.

-

Dean sighed when he saw that Sam had fallen asleep and rubbed tiredly at his own burning eyes. He eyed his own bed, just four feet away, and tried to get the motivation to move. Tilting his head back against the headboard, Dean closed his eyes, and figured he could give it just a couple of minutes. He never even knew when sleep stole over him as well.

The two brothers slept, nightmares held at bay, safe for the time being.


End file.
